


quittin

by MatchaChocolate



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchaChocolate/pseuds/MatchaChocolate
Summary: the bit in the movie where freddy n larry are in the car together ... larry totally arranged that outside of joe. orange and white's roles in the robbery had little to do with each other and they were supposed to know as little about the others as possible so it wouldnt make sense for joe to arrange for them to go over the plans together, just the two of them without the others
Relationships: Freddy/Larry, Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	quittin

larry decides to quit smoking not long after joe tells him about the diamond job, he’s a fit guy for his age but noticed some wheezing lately while going for jogs, probably won’t last but he’ll give it a shot

and when he meets mr orange he’s immediately captivated, and even though he can tell the new guy’s a homo (and cute as hell) he doesn’t plan to seduce him, doesn’t wanna seem like an old creep, just be a mentor, all his decades of experience might as well be good for something

but when they’re sitting in his car and the kid’s been smoking and obviously flirting with larry for the past hour, n larry’s on edge coz of quitting, and when orange says some quip and throws him yet another bedroom eyes look, he’s like “come’ere” and places his hand on the back of the kid’s neck, and orange acts like he’s been expecting this, waiting for it, leans into the kiss, it’s open mouth straight away and he taste like an ashtray but it’s just what larry needs, and then orange honest-to-god whimpers into larrys mouth and starts kissing back deeper and more frantically and THIS is just what larry needs now

**Author's Note:**

> the bit in the movie where freddy n larry are in the car together ... larry totally arranged that outside of joe. orange and white's roles in the robbery had little to do with each other and they were supposed to know as little about the others as possible so it wouldnt make sense for joe to arrange for them to go over the plans together, just the two of them without the others


End file.
